Once In a Lifetime Ride
by FallenCastiel
Summary: Alexis Weber gets to ride in her dream truck, but into what? (M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**JUNE 28, 2011**

Alexis P.O.V

I rolled over in bed and glimpsed at my calendar with blurry eyes, sitting up and putting on my glasses I walked over to the wall seeing my movie ticket taped to it. Then I realized – today was the day! Why was I so excited? The new Transformers movie comes out today with a viewing of all the bots! My day will end with seeing the movie but first I have a summer job to go to and chores to complete. So putting in my contacts, brushing my short brown hair, and slipping on a tee shirt and shorts with converse seems like a normal day at first but I knew it would end with excitement and action.

* * *

Now that I'm done with work and chores it's time to get ready for the movie. I throw my work clothes into the laundry and put on a black skater dress with white flats. I straighten my hair and pin my bangs back with a white bow and apply little mascara and eyeliner then head out to my truck to leave. I turn around and look at my house, it feels weird going to the movie alone but my mother doesn't like Transformers and she's usually more of a bother at the theater than anything. My mind doesn't want to think about my dad but I do and recoil in anger and sadness. He attempted suicide a few years ago and abused my mother and me which put him into a jail cell and a mental hospital afterwards. I start to cry but think towards seeing the bots I love and smile. I jump into my black Chevy pickup and head towards the city where the Autobots await.

* * *

I arrive at the theater in a large parking lot and sit for a minute before going inside. I think about my friends that I haven't seen in almost a month and their reactions to what I was currently doing. My "sister" Nicole would laugh and say something along the lines of, "You and those bots Lexi, if you could marry them you would!" Marie would simply wink and giggle because she knew what was going through my mind the whole movie and looking at the cars. I'm no ordinary teenage girl. Ordinary girls think that certain boys are the hottest things that walk the planet, when I say hell no, Optimus Prime is the hottest thing that I wish could walk the planet.

Needless to say I have a thing for metal men.

The bots are all in a row behind a rope: Bumblebee, Ironhide, Dino, Que, and Ratchet. I take a few extra seconds to stare at the medibot admiring his frame. I've always wanted to be a medic, but I sigh and keep walking. My mind is racing as fast as Blurr around a racetrack when I'm in front of the section of rope that separates my small, fragile body from the noble and looming Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. I shiver as the wind blows my dress and I stare around at all the people looking at the vehicles. _There are so many people here; I just want them to leave so I can go drive that truck. _So I wait. I go inside the theater to get some popcorn and soda then return outside to a bench just close enough that I can still see Prime.

* * *

The crowd slowly dissipates into nothing, either going into the theater or going home; I haven't done either. Which makes me kind of sad but I know that it would be too loud anyway. I want to cry, I really do, I nearly do but something else makes me lose my breath and stare.

**_The Peterbilt just cranked. _****NOT POSSIBLE.**

I slowly get up from where I'm sitting and move more into the shadows and look for someone inside the truck and realize_; I've been staring at this damn truck for hours no one has gotten inside, what the fuck? _I decide to go check it out, so I grab my bag, slip on my shoes and muster up just enough courage to walk in that direction. As soon as the headlights are on me the truck cuts off. I jump and start to turn around to run away but I come to a saddening realization that this truck is not alive and cannot transform. So I keep going_._ I go under the rope and my heart starts beating ten times faster. I hear blood pumping in my ears as I skim my fingers across the grill and press my palm against the Autobot insignia in the middle and it has a strong feeling to it that I can't explain. Still dragging my fingertips across the side of the truck I go past the door and climb on the step so I can stroke the smokestack. It feels strong as well. _What are you? _ Carefully and as quietly as possible I open the driver's door and climb inside. I sit there in the dark and security of the Primes' cab just breathing, trying to calm down. When I open my eyes the light from the streetlight covers the dash as I look around. It's mostly black as my eyes adjust to the darkness. _Wow, this is actually happening; totally worth not seeing the movie._ Now because I am who I am, and tech school is an actual life helper, I know how to drive this damn thing. "Thanks Mr. Edwards you dumbass." I mumble. Putting my things into the passenger's seat I slowly run my hands across the steering wheel and gearshift. Ever so slowly I crank the monster semi and relish in the engines responsive roar and vibration. I can now see the inside of the cab and what I see surprises me, the crack behind the seats and the sleeper door has boxes of bullets wedged in-between them. _Why are there bullets in here? _"Are you alive?" I ask to no one. I'm thoroughly puzzled but I brush it off and look at the dash with glowing lights, illuminated instrument panel and radio. A new color was found as well, the flooring was red carpet. _Nice touch. _I reverse completely, put the truck in drive and start off toward an empty air field where I know no one will find me or Prime.

* * *

After about a forty minute drive I start to doze off and I'm very out of it, almost asleep, then I hear a voice the slow, long, rumbling voice of Optimus Prime. I want to shoot awake and screech in confusion and joy but the seat warms up to a comfortable temperature and slowly leans back dragging me into the dark. The only thing that I hear as I go under is, "Sleep well little one, I shall drive from here."


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus P.O.V

I saw her staring at me as soon as she got out of her truck. She was gorgeous: relatively tall, short brown hair, dark brown almost black eyes, and a beautiful smile. She strolled towards me and the other bots with purpose, wanting to get as close as possible very quickly. I was at the end of the line of vehicles as she went down the rope separating us. When reaching Ratchet beside me I think she lingered her eyes on the medibot a little longer than the rest and I internally smiled. When she approached me I could hear her breath hitch. She shivered, from the wind or something else I don't know. She stared with intent, catching all of my angles, flat panels, tall smokestacks, and the blazing red Autobot insignia on the very center of my grill. She lingered a while longer and headed inside the theater and out of view.

"She was very pretty and very interested in you Optimus." Ratchet told me through the radio comm. It startled me a bit but I quickly replied, "Well she did seem to linger on your frame old friend." My processor drifted back to her and the way she walked in the black dress. _No Prime. Don't think about her, she probably doesn't even think you exist and she might just love semi-trucks. _"Not as much as you Prime. She took in your whole alt form, even your tires for Primus sake." Ratchet replied with attitude in his voice. I didn't reply; I simply waited for the girl to return.

* * *

It was late at night and no one was in the parking lot, not many cars either. I thought that it would be okay to call it a night because the girl never returned; I cranked up and almost began to pull away when I saw her. She looked spooked then I realized that she had probably been there when I cranked. _**SCRAP.**_She knew that no human got in to "drive". She was just in my headlights when I turned off. I thought she was going to run away but she seemed to calm herself down enough keep walking towards me. She ducked under the rope and approached me. When she got to my grill she lightly ran her fingertips across the slates. _Her hands are so soft. _She then laid her whole hand across my insignia in the middle. A puzzled look crossed her face but she kept going around to the driver's side, sliding her soft fingertips across the metal, passed the door and climbed onto the step to reach my smokestack. She stroked it with her full palm and I almost shuddered but I kept myself intact.

Carefully and quietly she opened the driver's door and climbed in. After shutting the door and relaxing against my seat I could feel her heartbeat through her back and she seemed stressed. She looked around my cab finding nothing interesting in the dark and threw her things into the passenger seat and mumbled something about a Mr. Edwards and how he was a dumbass and proceeded to crank me up and look around in the light. I forgot that I had bullets wedged in between the seats when she turned around she saw them and gasped. "Are you alive?" She asked, to her, into thin air. She then seemed to brush it off then proceeded to reverse completely then drive away.

* * *

In the direction she was driving I could guess where she was taking me; the old airfield. There was nothing there but miles of empty land, no one would find us there. But after about thirty minutes I could see she was sleepy and dosing in the seat so I decided for the better of both of us I expose the truth that I'm no ordinary truck. I turn on the seat warmer and lay her back so I may get us to our location safely. She seemed almost tempted to wake up instead she closed her eyes and fell quickly off to sleep.


End file.
